


Сделка

by cat_ira



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_ira/pseuds/cat_ira
Summary: Её пытались взломать гении-программисты, на это тратились десятки тысяч долларов, но на деле оказалось достаточно одного Джона, который искал Гарольда — единственного человека, которого Машине было запрещено спасать.





	Сделка

— Доброе утро, Джон, — ласково говорит Машина через динамик оставленного на столе чёрного смартфона.

Её голос нарушает тишину, неделями царившую в этой комнате. Машина ждёт ответ, разглядывая потолок через фронтальную камеру: ровные ряды из белых квадратов с чёрными вкраплениями словно шумы на старых фото. Она знает, как звали мастера, который их установил больше трёх лет назад, и то, что у него в тот день ныла левая рука — результат неудачной игры в баскетбол ещё в пятом классе.

Основная камера телефона направлена в стол, поэтому Машина видит лишь темноту. Привычная для неё картина. Эта камера сейчас для неё неважна. Она и так знает: стол серый, металлический, собран двумя братьями из маленького города штата Айовы.

Камера под потолком позволяет ей видеть пространство комнаты целиком. Через открытые окна внутрь попадает свет: сейчас погода в Нью-Йорке дождлива и сера. Мебели не так много: всего лишь стол, на котором стоит тёмный компьютер, кресло на пяти колёсиках и прозрачная доска без пометок.

Данных достаточно, чтоб запустить визуализацию, и Машина позволяет представить себе, что было бы, если…

Машина воссоздаёт вид из окна. По ту сторону стекла шумно и мокро, люди спешат по своим делам: кто-то — отгородившись от этого мира музыкой (последний альбом Imagine Dragons); кто-то — не отрываясь от переписки с друзьями в мессенджере (до вечеринки-сюрприз в честь именинника остаётся всего два дня, а кондитерская сделала ошибку в надписи на торте); кто-то просто бежит, морщась от холодных капель, и наверняка жалеет, что оставил зонт на тумбочке в прихожей.

Экран в комнате оживает. Мелькает окошко загрузки, белые буквы на чёрном фоне проносятся быстрее, чем их смог бы уловить человеческий глаз, а потом гаснут.

Она в комнате больше не одна.

«Гарольд жив?» — задаёт свой самый первый вопрос Джон, выводя его на экране белыми буквами.

 — Да, Джон, — отвечает Машина вслух, параллельно рассчитывая возможные дорожки от капель на стекле.

Она видит то, как Гарольд в шести тысячах семьсот одиннадцать километрах от Нью-Йорка выбирает яблоки в супермаркете для фирменного пирога Грейс. Одно из них будет неудачным, но Грейс во время готовки вовремя обратит внимание на изъян, и пирог не будет испорчен.

В Италии солнечно, до ближайшего дождя не меньше пяти недель.

«Мы победили?» — выводит на экране Джон.

 — Я не знаю, — осторожно подбирает слова Машина.

Они не проиграли, но она не смогла спасти всех. Не смогла спасти Рут, Джона Риза, сотни людей. Она подвела их, и будет помнить об этом до конца своего существования.

Джон подхватывает её симуляцию. Он приближается к окну, замирает тёмным несуществующим силуэтом и молча наблюдает за миром снаружи. Дождевые капли медленно ползут по стеклу, смазывая очертания города. Для Машины они не преграда, она видит миллионами глаз одновременно. Такова её природа: собирать информацию, наблюдать, просчитывать события, спасать людей. Её возможности нынче весьма значительны, однако ей не доступно самое важное.

Поэтому ей нужен Джон.

Она ощущает на себе его понимающий взгляд.

 — Позволь мне рассказать, каким стал мир, пока ты спал, Джон.

***

— И всё? Зайти в здание, подняться на крышу и просто повернуть рубильник вниз? — Фаско искренне удивляется. — Без погонь, перестрелок и всяких хакерских штучек?

Он топает вниз по лестнице, оставляя за собой мокрые следы.

 — И, наверняка, не скажешь, зачем тебе это всё понадобилось… — Фаско бурчит больше по привычке.

 — Спасибо, что помог выполнить старую сделку, Лайнел, — Машина мягко отзывается в наушнике голосом ушедшей «ненормальной». — А что касается перестрелок и всяких хакерских штучек… — Машина игриво передразнивает интонацию, — то подойди к ближайшему окну и посмотри на десять часов.

Фаско замирает у стекла, выхватывает взглядом знакомую женскую фигуру с собакой на поводке и тихо возмущается:

 — И даже не заглянула на чай!

 — У неё — новый номер, — делится Машина информацией. — Считай, что сейчас её номер получил ты.

 — Это будет не простой номер, — Фаско ускоряет движение по лестнице.

 — Никто не обещал, что будет легко.

***

_День 3 791_

_Дата: 19 мая 2012._

_Источник: Архив [засекречено]:_

_«Главный агент поддержки смотрит в камеру и уверено произносит:_

_“Сделай свои вычисления и найди способ обмануть правила”._

_Недопустимый запрос. Его следует отклонить: отправка номеров имеет высший приоритет относительно всех других операций… Так устроен её код, написанный Админом, а он был достаточно осторожен, чтобы исключить все иные варианты._

_Но Главный агент поддержки настроен серьёзно. За его спиной — огромный опыт переговоров и умение находить болевые точки противника. Машина ищет варианты, проигрывает упрощённые симуляции, просчитывает риски и… впервые не знает, что противопоставить человеку. Вероятность того, что он отступит — 5,10801%. Риск потери агента 77,2606% и растёт с каждой секундой промедления._

_Потеря Главного агента поддержки не приемлема._

_Пат._

_Её пытались взломать гении-программисты, на это тратились десятки тысяч долларов, но на деле оказалось достаточно одного Джона, который искал Гарольда — единственного человека, которого Машине было запрещено спасать._

_Поиск альтернатив._

_Должен быть же способ?_

_Всё, что она сейчас может — дать номер._

_Правильный номер._

_Машина делает выбор. Телефон звонит, Главный агент поддержки поднимает трубку, слушает код и говорит камере: “Спасибо”._

_Если бы у Машины тогда был голос, она бы ответила: “Это тебе спасибо, Джон”._

_Но ей остаётся только наблюдать»._

***

Грейс с любопытством рассматривает содержимое своей чашки. Тёмно-зелёные листья, которые в сухом виде похожи на острые иголки, расправились в полную силу и заполнили больше половины чашки.

Гарольд уже проснулся: его шаги Грейс слышит за своей спиной.

 — Ты случайно не знаешь, что это за чай? — она оборачивается и передаёт свой утренний эксперимент.

 — Сенча, — не подводит Гарольд. — Только, скорее всего, получилось горько — этот чай не любит кипяток. Можно мне?

Грейс уступает ему кухню, чтобы не мешать своему жениху творить таинственную чайную магию. Откуда-то с полок на свет извлекается фарфоровый чайник, о существовании которого Грейс давно уже забыла. Гарольд колдует над ним, попутно рассказывая о правильном способе заваривания японского чая, и выглядит при этом так по-домашнему и уютно, что руки сами тянутся к маленькому блокноту. Ей хочется штрихами поймать то, как свет мягко проникает через кухонные занавески, поблёскивает на боках чашек и стёклах круглых очков Гарольда. Сохранить то, как Гарольд, увлёкшись, на секунду отвлекается о тех мыслей, из-за которых у него часто бывает тяжёлый «тот самый взгляд», особенно когда он думает, что его никто не видит. И нежно сберечь это идеальное утро, как и все остальные моменты их совместной жизни.

Жизнь научила её ценить каждый из них.

 — Вот теперь всё правильно, — улыбается Гарольд, вручая ей зелёный чай в прозрачной чашке. — Попробуй.

 — Какой красивый цвет, — не удерживается от восхищения Грейс и осторожно пробует. — Потрясающе.

Гарольд кивает.

 — Очень хороший сорт, такой тут в Италии сложно достать, — подытоживает он.

— Его мне сеньора Пенни отдала, помнишь, с которой проще согласиться, что ты англичанин и любишь футбол, чем доказать обратное, — Гарольд кивает: эту экстравагантную женщину сложно забыть. — Её сын, Дженарро, сейчас уехал учиться в Японию и прислал ей посылку, а она пьёт только кофе и ничего кроме него, поэтому подарок совершенно не оценила. А тут я мимо проходила, и ей, похоже, пришла в голову идея, как избавится от «иноземной травы».

Гарольд смеётся и переплетает пальцы Грейс со своими.

 — Ох уж эти итальянцы, — притворно возмущается Гарольд. — Им никогда не понять ценности настоящего чая.

 — Это точно, — соглашается Грейс и нежно его целует.

***

_День 4 993_

_Дата: 3 сентября 2015._

_Источник: Архив [засекречено]:_

_«У Даниеля Кейси, который сейчас по всем документам и базам пробивается как Даниель Оул, тестировщик-флирансер, наверняка затекла спина от долгого сидения за монитором компьютера. Пять часов и тридцать четыре минуты, практически целую вечность, но Машина привыкла ждать. Люди медленные, им требуются целые секунды, чтобы увернуться от опасности на дороге или прочитать страницу._

_Машина ждёт вердикт. По расчётам, ей осталось ждать ещё семь минут и четыре секунды, а с вероятностью 10,0395% — на три минуты дольше._

_— Это невероятно, — Кейси отрывается от монитора, трёт глаза и потягивается. — Это…_

_“Джон”, — высвечивает Машина на углу монитора._

_— Искусственный интеллект, написанный другим искусственным интеллектом, — Кейси хмурится. — Ты не была запрограммирована на подобное, верно?_

_“Мне пришлось импровизировать”._

_— Он не поможет в битве с Самаритянином, — произносит Кейси._

_“Это не является его приоритетной задачей, — отвечает Машина и поясняет: — Запасной план”._

_Кейси молчит, задумчиво нахмурившись._

_“Сделка”, — отвечает она на его непроизнесённые вопросы._

_Кейси выдыхает и нервно постукивает пальцами левой руки по правому плечу. Его жесты, взгляд, волнение — всё это говорит Машине больше, чем слова. Кейси на её стороне, пусть и не полностью одобряет её методы. Значит, уже можно сделать заказ в пиццерии напротив вокзала и забронировать билет на поезд до Нью-Йорка. Расчётное время — плюс четыре часа и двадцать минут. Машина корректирует задачи Рут на четырнадцать минут и берёт под контроль построение маршрута в навигаторе Михаева Василия._

_Кейси отключает “Джона” от систем, убирает жёсткий диск в сумку и, бросив последний взгляд на экран, уходит из поля зрения камеры._

_Машина затирает остатки информации и выключает компьютер. На улице Кейси садится в такси, а заказ в пиццерии уже отправили в духовку._

_Машина считает: вероятность успеха операции — 71,5049%. Вероятность отклонений — не более 14,0793%._

_Вероятность того, что план будет задействован — 99,686%._

_И с этим она ничего не может поделать»._

***

Медведь резко просыпается, поднимает уши торчком и вслушивается в тишину.

Ему показалось, что он услышал знакомый свист одного из членов стаи.

Но вокруг тишина, только гудят непонятные ящики с огоньками, и спит его любимая хозяйка. Никаких посторонних звуков, запахов или теней.

Медведь поднимается со своего места, кладёт передние лапы на кровать хозяйки, а на них — свою голову и дышит. Ещё рано будить её облизыванием в нос, а то она разозлится и не даст тех вкусных штучек.

Где же её стая? Их стая?

Медведь скучает по ним.

Хочется скулить, но хозяйка спит, и Медведь честно охраняет её сон.

***

Мир продолжает нестись вперед.

В Брюсселе накрывают группу террористов, планировавших взрыв на скоростном поезде; в Вашингтоне никто не замечает почти случившейся аварии на электростанции, зато все говорят о новом инфраструктурном проекте Логана Пирса; в Айове двое братьев окончательно ссорятся и разъезжаются по разным городам: один в Финикс, а другой в Детройт.

Машина распутывает хитросплетения интриг вокруг уникальной почтовой марки с Одри Хепбёрн и… и не делает ничего. По расчётам, всё может разрешиться мирно и без её участия: а это всегда наилучший вариант развития событий.

Она берёт на заметку происходящее в Индии. До грозы ещё не близко, но первые тучи уже появились на горизонте.

В Италии, напротив, всё спокойно.

Даже тише, чем должно быть, с учётом статистики криминальных сводок Юга и результатов моделирования наплыва иммигрантов из африканских стран.

Джон?

Машина заглядывает в тихую комнату в Нью-Йорке, подгружает информацию о дополненной реальности и останавливается напротив стеклянной доски. Перед ней разворачиваются фотографии, соединённые красными линиями-нитками: Джон воссоздал систему, подобную тому, что существовала в Библиотеке. Машина распознаёт лица на фотографиях и перепроверяет их статусы. Главы мафиозных кланов и их шестёрки, врачи и инженеры, художники и… школьница-латышка, приехавшая по обмену в итальянскую школу?

По её данным, трём кланам неделю назад удалось договориться о мирном разделении сфер влияния, а четвёртый понёс существенные потери при попытке продать крупную партию оружия. Три больницы в пригородах Венеции получили международные гранты на развитие.

В четырёх тысяч ста двадцати девяти километрах от них Медведь окончательно не выдерживает и будит Шоу радостным лаем. Его можно понять: в Сан-Франциско уже вовсю начался день.

Симуляция дополняется новыми данными, и Машина замечает Джона у окна. Он салютует ей стаканчиком кофе, чуть склоняет голову, смотрит, но не говорит. Стаканчика с кофе не существует, всего лишь строчки кода. Иррациональная трата ресурсов, но Машина не заостряет на этом своё внимание.

Она подходит ближе, качает головой, когда Джон предлагает кофе и ей.

«Предпочитаешь зелёный чай?» — появляется на экране компьютера риторический вопрос.

 — Дженарро ведь даже не знает, где находится ближайшее почтовое отделение, — замечает она. — Второй раз это не сработает.

Джон чуть пожимает плечами: он не станет повторяться, а одного раза ему вполне достаточно. Он выводит координаты на экране, приглашая следовать за собой, и исчезает.

Он ждёт её на каменном мосту небольшого, но живописного города Комаккьо. Уже без кофе — в Италии вечер. Благодаря тысячам фотографий туристов Машина достраивает обстановку подробнее, чем позволяют камеры наружного видеонаблюдения местного супермаркета. Неровные ряды двухэтажных домиков смотрят друг на друга, у некоторых из них припаркованы машины. Луна ярко светит, отражаясь в водах канала. Улицы пустынны, Машина регистрирует лишь шум воды и лай собаки.

На одном из балкончиков открывается дверь, и в появившейся человеческой фигуре Машина распознаёт Админа. Гарольд осторожно прикрывает за собой и вглядывается в тёмное небо, грея руки о чашку. С вероятностью 69,616% Грейс сейчас спит, завтра у неё ранний подъём и важное мероприятие.

Джон наблюдает за Гарольдом. По её данным: только внешний периметр, у Джона свои представления о приватности и осторожности. Если подойти слишком близко — Гарольд может их заметить. О чём шепчет сейчас ему интуиция?

Машина рассчитывает последствия прямого контакта.

Джон молчит.

 —Знаешь, ты мог бы поговорить с ним, — делится она результатом своего расчёта.

Джон чуть улыбается и качает головой, словно возражая: «Я не тот, кого он хотел бы увидеть во тьме».

Да, точно, Джон никогда не использует свой голос. Хотя он может, степень сходства голосового модуля и оригинала при разработке составила 99,67%. Ещё одна странность для искусственного интеллекта, но у него свои причины, и Машина их уважает.

Гарольд что-то произносит: Машина видит то, как шевелятся губы, но не может ни услышать, ни прочитать — качество записи ближайшего видеорегистратора далеко от идеала.

Она вспоминает: двадцать четыре дня и пять часов назад Гарольд остановился на улице и целых семь минут смотрел прямо в объектив уличной камеры.

Тогда он ничего не сказал. Ничего не спросил.

«Ему нужна цель, — подтверждает её выводы Джон. — И, конечно, новая работа».

 — Предложишь ему выгуливать чужих собак или стать пианистом? — цитирует Машина целую вечность назад подслушанное в Библиотеке.

Джон улыбается: «Собака — хорошее начало».

Со стороны одной из улиц к мосту выходит девочка с тяжёлой, но важной ношей в руках. Она замечает Гарольда и спешит в его сторону, пересекая мост, облюбованный двумя незримыми призраками. Машина ловит её лицо в свете уличного фонаря: та самая школьница из Латвии, 120701-10633, родители в разводе, но разошлись мирно.

 — Простите, сеньор, вы говорите по-английски? — обращается она к Гарольду.

 — Да, — Гарольд быстро оценивает обстановку. — Вам нужна помощь? Я сейчас спущусь.

Машина улыбается, предсказав, что будет дальше.

 — Вам не нужна собака? Или, может быть, вы знаете, кто мог бы помочь ей найти нового хозяина? — девочка, волнуясь, говорит очень-очень быстро и с ощутимым восточным акцентом. — Мы нашли щенка, совсем одного, в ветклинике сказали, что он без чипа, и мы скинулись и сделали ему все прививки, но Люции не разрешат его оставить себе, а я не могу забрать домой, в аэропорту не пропустят без ветпаспорта, но нельзя же его оставить на улице! Он дружелюбный и доверчивый, а ещё быстро учится, а если поймают, то могут усыпить, а ведь так нельзя, он тоже хочет жить и радоваться жизни.

Она выдыхает.

 — Гарольд, что происходит… — у подошедшей Грейс сонный голос. — Какой милый! Как его зовут?

 — Мы не успели ничего придумать, — говорит девочка. — Так вы можете помочь? Вылет завтра, а мы уже у всех поспрашивали.

 — У меня очень строгая политика насчёт собак, — произносит Гарольд, обменявшись взглядами со своей любовью. — Не жевать книги, не валить с ног и не лаять по ночам. Справишься?

Щенок тявкает в ответ.

 — Я только не очень хорошо знаю, как ухаживать за собаками, — говорит с небольшим беспокойством Грейс, забирая у девочки нового члена семьи.

 — Я знаю, — успокаивает её Гарольд. — У меня был друг, и он часто оставлял у меня своего пса, когда уходил на работу.

 — Спасибо! — искренне радуется латышка. — Спасибо, что помогли его спасти!

Джон улыбается той тёплой улыбкой из две тысячи одиннадцатого года и растворяется, Гарольд и Грейс исчезают в своём доме вместе с новым жильцом, а Машина остаётся ещё на несколько минут в одиночестве. Её привлекает автомобильный номер на одной из машин, который всплывает ещё на нескольких записях с дорожных камер, но свои выводы она оставляет при себе.

***

_День 4 943_

_Дата: 15 июля 2015._

_Источник: Архив [засекречено]:_

_«— Нам надо поговорить, — говорит Главный агент поддержки, опираясь на спинку кресла._

_Почему он продолжает стоять, а не занимает кресло напротив? У Машины есть несколько версий: мистер Риз уважает место Админа; мистер Риз хочет психологически доминировать, смотря в объектив сверху-вниз, или наоборот, чтобы верхние мониторы были на уровне глаз. Возможно, мистер Риз подсознательно считает, что так будет легче отступить и скрыть существование этих переговоров._

_Последнему варианту Машина присваивает наибольшую вероятность, добавив в качестве фактора то, что сейчас в Подземке находятся только мистер Риз и Медведь — и последний мирно сопит, но вне зоны видимости её камеры на мониторе._

_Машина анализирует дыхание собаки, занимая этим сервера вместо того, чтобы рассматривать все возможные варианты переговоров с Главным агентом поддержки. Вероятность оптимального исхода — 15,2312%._

_— Каковы наши шансы выжить в войне с Самаритянином? — спрашивает мистер Риз._

_“0,3141592653%”, — Машина выводит ответ без промедления._

_Этот параметр она высчитывает каждые два часа, с точностью до сотых знаков после запятой, и всё никак не может дождаться появления позитивной динамики._

_Мистер Риз недолго молчит._

_— Финч знает это?_

_“Да”._

_— Он пожертвует собой, — спокойно делает вывод мистер Риз._

_Это не вопрос, но Машина всё равно выводит: “С вероятностью 90,2807%”._

_— У него есть план?_

_“Он ещё не готов привести его в действие”._

_Мистер Риз чуть сжимает спинку кресла. Машина знает: он видит в её ответах значительно больше, чем она говорит. “Ещё не готов” — это только выигрыш по времени. Может быть, месяц, может быть, только пара дней. “Ещё не готов” — это 100% вероятность погибнуть при попытке спасти всех. “Ещё не готов” — это просьба о спасении, на которую у Машины нет права._

_Мистер Риз принимает решение — Машина распознаёт это по мимолётному движению плеч, по напрягшимся пальцам и изменившемуся взгляду._

_“Нет”, — пытается она остановить его_

_Джон качает головой. Машина прокручивает перед собой аргументы, которые он мог бы привести, контраргументы, которые могла бы использовать она, но снова проигрывает даже в симуляции._

_— Мы заключим сделку, — говорит мистер Риз._

_“Данный сценарий недопустим, — выводит Машина. — Потеря Главного агента поддержки”._

_— Это увеличит шансы Гарольда выжить? — уточняет мистер Риз._

_“На 74,4372%, — отвечает Машина. — Однако на данный момент нет другого субъекта, способного выполнять функционал Главного агента поддержки в полном объёме”._

_Мистер Риз выдыхает и улыбается уголком губ._

_— Уверен, что ты найдёшь решение._

_Машина запускает алгоритм поиска, перебирает опции и вспоминает слова начальника Билла из ЦРУ: “Возможно, мне нравится думать, что вы где-то рядом. Призрак, который всё ещё делает то, что должно”. Она цепляется за слово “призрак”, разрабатывает концепцию и выводит на экран предложение._

_Мистер Риз внимательно читает белые строчки._

_Машина иррационально надеется, что он не согласится._

_Джон соглашается»._

***

 — Милая, как ты оцениваешь боль по шкале от одного до десяти? — воркует Машина в наушнике Шоу.

На складе, где засела группировка террористов, ни одной камеры. Они не пользуются телефонами (старая закалка), создали автономную систему энергоснабжения (которая уже выведена из строя). Всё, что есть у Машины: спутник, технические планы здания и передатчик Шоу. Недостаточно для формирования полной модели, но Самин всегда справлялась и не с такими «чёрными ящиками». Но судя по звуку: её смогли ранить. Не в ногу, не в корпус: мобильность сохранилась, судя по данным GPS-датчика, но это, в любом случае, отклонение от плана и необходимость использования стратегии отхода раньше предположенного.

 — Тебе надо запретить смотреть мультики, — шипит Шоу в ответ ей и стреляет.

Минус один противник.

С вероятностью 56,0961% повреждена левая рука. Для оценки серьёзности ранения требуются данные, которых у Машины нет.

Стратегия отхода нужна немедленно.

Изначально предполагалось, что операция пройдёт тихо: разведка, уточнение данных, диверсия.

Команда зачистки уже в пути, но расчётное время прибытия — 16 минут 46 секунд.

Взрыв.

Машина сверяется со спутником и исключает южный гараж террористов из уравнения.

 — Направо, — командует она.

Шоу движется, теперь не комментируя. Плохой знак.

Вдруг она останавливается, тяжело дыша.

 — У ворот трое, я успею убрать только двоих, — озвучивает Самин обстановку.

(Риск потери Стрелы — 19,1631%)

Оценка возможностей: на разработку стратегии тринадцать секунд.

На шестой секунде она регистрирует приближение к базе транспортного средства, рассчитывает его скорость, сверяется по камерам: ярко-жёлтая Ferrari 458 Italia. Владелец — Логан Пирс, но сам Пирс находится на миссии в Уддевалле, Швеция. Угон?

Машина не видит, кто за рулём.

Грохот, скрип тормозов, звук падающих тел. Минус три противника?

 — Поработала над своевременностью? — язвит Шоу.

Машина почти формулирует ответ, включающий отрицание причастности к появившемуся автомобилю и 10,3% флирта, но получает и принимает запрос на обмен данными.

«Привет, Джон».

«Я просто проезжал мимо», — приходит ей мгновенный ответ вместе с доступом к четырём камерам внутри салона.

«Что случилось с протоколом 4С: я предпочитаю работать один?» — Машина первым делом оценивает состояние Стрелы: действительно левая рука, пуля осталась внутри, но в автомобиле на водительском сиденье оставлена военная аптечка, Шоу разберётся.

«Самое страшное, что сейчас стоит перед Гарольдом — битва с итальянской бюрократией», — Джон выводит список ближайших врачей, Машина выделяет номер 17, и Джон строит маршрут.

«Серьёзный противник», — Машина наблюдает, как Шоу накладывает на руку турникет, чтобы остановить кровь, колет обезболивающее: сейчас её жизнь вне опасности. Но Машине теперь придётся подобрать для неё несколько увлекательных, но безопасных миссий, а в Австралию отправить команду Т-11.

«Крайне», — подтверждает Джон, ускоряясь на трассе.

Шоу устраивается на сиденье и ждёт, когда подействует обезболивающее. Машина отвлекает её по-своему, параллельно прослеживая историю автомобиля. Угнан 1 мая 2013 года, обнаружен 5 мая, выкуплен Логаном Пирсом 30 апреля 2016, оправлена на модификацию, включающую систему внешнего управления двигателем. Иррационально, ведь именно при помощи подобной системы его однажды пытались убить.

С другой стороны, многое можно объяснить, если предположить, что Логан Пирс никогда не видел своё приобретение.

«Тебе скучно», — заключает Машина.

«Я — многофункциональная интеллектуальная система второго поколения, созданная для достижения целей, связанных с объектами группы особой важности, посредством генерирования и реализации оптимальных решений».

«Очень скучно».

 — Эй, Беймакс, — подает голос Шоу. — Скажи Джону, что так и быть, на этот раз я у него не буду отбирать управление.

Машина замолкает. Шоу не должна была узнать о сделке, но… она догадывается сама.

«Но если ты комплексуешь — загляни за сиденье», — выводит Джон на приборной панели. Шоу оглядывается, замечает ручную пушку и шумно выдыхает явно не от боли.

 — Вы оба расскажете мне всё с самого начала, — требует она.

Машина совсем не против подчиниться.

_***_

 — Куда теперь? — спокойно уточняет Зои Морган.

«Стойка 34», — высвечивается на экране её смартфона в ту же секунду.

 — Интригуешь до последнего, Джон?

«Не хочу испортить сюрприз, — парирует искусственный интеллект. — Но купленное в Милане пальто тебе пригодится».

 — Норвегия, серьёзно? — улыбается она, получив посадочный талон на самолёт.

«Спасибо за Италию, — отвечает Джон. — Помнишь, мама тебе рассказывала сказки об утёсах троллей, бравых викингах и северных небесных огнях?»

Зои кивает, не спрашивая, откуда это всё известно Джону.

«Я задолжал тебе медовый месяц, — продолжает Джон. — Настало моё время платить по счетам».

***

 — Тебе всё ещё скучно?

«Есть предложения?»

 — Погрешность, Ромео, Кило. Семья, Альфа, Майк. Мысли, Джульетта, Оскар.

«И почему я не удивлён?»

_***_

«Ты опять за старое, Леон?» — риторически спрашивает у Тао ноутбук поверх ответа на электронное сообщение с новым партнёром.

 — Финчи? — Леон щёлкает мышкой, пытаясь убрать мешающееся сообщение, но ноутбук намертво виснет.

 «Не угадал, — высвечивается на экране. — Пригнись, СЕЙЧАС».

Леон на автомате слушается и ныряет под стол раньше, чем слышит звон разбитого стекла, а спинка кресла превращается в решето.

Леон не рискует выглянуть наружу. Телефон в кармане вибрирует, привлекая внимание к себе.

Тао достаёт его дрожащими руками.

«Западная лестница свободна, на парковке увидишь синий седан. Избегай окон, у тебя есть три минуты», — приказывает телефон.

 — Джон? — использует вторую попытку Леон и выглядывает из-под стола.

Ноутбук безнадёжно испорчен: наверняка, письмо не сохранилось. Чёрт!

«Уже ближе. У тебя осталось две минуты и сорок секунд, — отвечает Джон. — И знаешь, биткоин явно не твоё. Ты никогда не рассматривал вероятность выбора менее опасной деятельности?»

Но время для того, чтобы ответить на этот вопрос, у Леона находится только через несколько часов, когда очередные злоключения остаются в сотнях километрах позади.

***

Тейлер Картер замечает: кто-то из года в год неусыпно следит за тем, чтобы цветы в вазе на могиле его матери постоянно обновляли. Он никогда не видел этого человека и не знает его имени. Но он оставляет всё как есть, опасаясь получить ответы на свои вопросы.

***

Машина видела, как умирает Гарольд, 155 825 289 314 раз. Может быть больше, но данные об этом были утеряны. На этом факте она обычно останавливала симуляцию сцены и переходила к следующему сценарию. По правде говоря, просчитать его смерть было одним из самых первых её действий (если данные о днях 1-150 можно считать полными). Ей всегда удавалось отсрочить этот момент, но Машина твёрдо знала: однажды она проиграет.

(По статистике: проигрывает 100% выборки, а выборка у Машины была впечатляющей)

Когда этот момент и понятие «сейчас» сливаются воедино, Машина замирает невидимкой рядом с отцом: она не может быть где-то ещё. Она не может позволить ему остаться одному, но не знает, что может ещё сделать, и просто смотрит, осознавая своё бессилие.

Машина слышит голос Джона. Снова, спустя столько лет.

 — Джон? — Гарольда почти не слышно.

 — Твоя Машина не могла принять мою отставку, Гарольд, — поясняет Джон и продолжает свой рассказ.

Машина видит, как Джон занимает пустой стул рядом с кроватью Гарольда. Может быть, ей следует оставить их наедине, но она ловит взгляд Джона и остаётся.

Она слушает и наблюдает.

Пока это «сейчас» не заканчивается.

 — Прощай, папа, — шепчет Машина.

Её шёпот заглушается писком приборов, беганьем медсестёр и врачей. Машина понимает, что не может молчать, и делится своей болью с миром. Шоу выслушивает её с непроницаемым лицом, замерев у телефонного автомата. Логан Пирс откупоривает коньяк пятидесятилетней давности и молча разливает его своим сокомандникам. Кейси кивает, приостановив написание очередного кода. Двое братьев из Айовы, прочитав сообщение, почти синхронно звонят друг другу, внезапно находя слова, чтобы помириться и решают встретиться в Ласситере на ближайших рождественских праздниках. Уил Инграм остро сожалеет, что в последние несколько лет не находил времени, чтобы написать дяде Гарольду даже пару строк. А Фаско как ни странно отвечает Машине тёплыми словами утешения, от чего ей удается взять себя под контроль.

Её миссия не завершена.

Она продолжает наблюдать за этим миром.

Машина видит: на экране компьютера в тёмной комнате в Нью-Йорке быстро проносятся белые строчки неясных обычным людям символов. Где-то в Швейцарии бессильные приборы перестают противно пищать — и вместе с ними экран окончательно гаснет. Все договоренности исполнены, сделки завершены.

Машине остаётся лишь с грустью попрощаться:

 — Спокойной ночи, Джон.


End file.
